


Out Of The Closet (And Into The Fire)

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina get trapped in a closet, which they then come tumbling out of, both literally and metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Closet (And Into The Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Swan Queen Week Day 7 - Trapped Together (Which is one of my all time favourite tropes, up there with Body Swapping.

"I don't know what you're expecting to find," Regina said. She was stood in the middle of the room looking incredibly uncomfortable and trying not to touch anything. Which was ridiculous, Emma thought, considering this was the cabin she herself was currently holed up in with the 'Queens of Darkness'. And really how arrogant did they have to be to call themselves that? But that was beside the point, she reminded herself.

"I'm the Sheriff, Regina, looking for clues is kind of what I do," Emma replied without turning round, scanning the shelves for anything suspicious. But then she turned her head to face Regina, sticking her tongue out and raising her eyebrow in a mischievous grin so that Regina would know she was joking with what she was about to say. "Are you worried I'll find something _sordid?_ "

"Hardly," Regina sniffed, "all I meant was that I think Maleficent is too smart to leave anything incriminating just lying around. That and I don't really trust your powers of observation, Miss Swan."

The fact that she had only said Maleficent there, and not Gold or any of the others, bothered Emma. She was pretty sure there was some kind of history between those two and it was driving her crazy, both with curiosity, and if she was being honest with herself, also jealousy. Okay, mostly jealousy. Emma stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Regina then, her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" She said indignantly, "I have great powers of observation. What do you mean you don't trust them?"

Regina gave her a withering look.

"Last week you failed to notice that Ruby and Belle were holding hands and…"

"Hey no, that's not fair," Emma interrupted, "I did notice that! I just thought that they were just, you know, friends. Gal pals. And even if I had realised I still wouldn't have just _asked_ them if they were dating like you did! I can't believe you did that, it was really rude!"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with asking. I've always found that clear communication avoids misunderstandings."

Emma stared at her incredulously.

"Regina, you asked Belle if she was, and I quote, _'riding the wolf now'_. How is that not rude?"

That other thing Regina had said rankled Emma too, the bit about clear communication, because that was complete and utter bullshit. If there was one thing Regina was good at, it was avoiding talking about things.

Take their… friendship… relationship… whatever, for example. They had been spending more and more time together lately, and weren't even bothering to use the Henry excuse most of the time anymore, and so far exactly two of the evenings they had spent in each other's company had resulted in some seriously passionate kissing. But had they ever once talked about it? Of course not. Emma had tried once or twice but Regina had deflected and then ignored Emma for a day or two, which Emma found to be absolute torture, so she'd quickly given up trying to press. It was infuriating.

"Well it's not my fault if some people can't take a joke," Regina said, deliberately not looking at Emma. Well good, Emma thought, at least she knew she was talking crap, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Emma shook her head and returned to poking through the cabin. She didn't really know what she was looking for. She was kind of hoping for a piece of paper that said 'Our Evil Plan' on it, followed by some bullet points, or something like that. But that seemed kind of unlikely, they were probably a bit smarter than that, Emma had to admit.

She continued poking around the room, with Regina following behind her like a bored cat. Which was probably an apt metaphor, given how often Regina told her she reminded her of a hyperactive puppy.

Emma was just looking at some weird glass bottles on a shelf at the back of the room when a sound caught her attention. It sounded like… Shit, it sounded like footsteps. Someone was coming. 

"Regina!" Emma hissed, grabbing her by the wrist, "someone's coming!"

Emma frantically looked around the room for an exit, or at least somewhere to hide. Her eyes fell on a small broom cupboard in the corner.

"Quick! Let's hide in here!" Emma whispered urgently as she dragged Regina into the closet and closed the door behind them. Just in the nick of time too. As the closet door closed, Emma heard the front door opening.

Emma strained to hear what was happening over the sound of her pounding heartbeat. She hoped whoever it was hadn't seen them. If they got caught that would instantly blow Regina's cover with them for sure.

The footsteps entered the room. They paused, then moved around a bit, then paused again. Then, oh crap, oh crap, they came towards to the closet. Shit, shit, shit! Emma winced, waiting for the closet door to open. But it didn't. Instead there was a soft click, and then the footsteps retreated. Emma heard the front door open and close again. Then silence. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think they're gone," she whispered.

Emma reached out a hand in the direction of the door and felt around for the handle. Shit, it was really dark in here. When she eventually found it she tried to open the door. Nothing. She tried again a bit more forcefully. Still nothing. Oh great. Just great.

"Aaaaand I also think we're locked in here."

"What?" Regina yelled, making Emma wince.

Emma's hand was still on the door handle, and she felt Regina's hand cover her own. She swallowed and removed her hand. She heard the door rattle and Regina curse under her breath. Emma felt the air of it on her cheeks. She suddenly became acutely aware of just how small the closet was, and just how close she and Regina were. She could feel Regina's body pressed up against her, and oh god, was that… Yep, that was Regina's thigh in between her legs. Emma was suddenly very grateful that she wasn't a man, if she was she would be needing to claim there was something in her pocket right about now…

"Can't you just unlock it with magic?" Emma whispered, not really trusting her voice enough to speak at that moment.

"You don't think I've already tried that? Something's blocking my magic. Which means I can't transport myself out of here either."

Emma was kind of grateful for that last part, it would be just like Regina to poof herself out of there and leave Emma locked in. Seriously, why did she even lov… uh, like this woman?

"This is all your fault!" Regina hissed, "If you'd have just let me transport us out of there instead of dragging me in here we wouldn't be stuck here!"

"Hey! You could've done that, you didn't have to let me drag you in here! In fact I'm thinking maybe you _wanted_ to get in the closet with me, we are awfully close right now, aren’t we?"

"Please," Regina scoffed, "you think I wanted to be pressed up against my mortal enemy?"

"Mortal enem… hey! That's rude, considering you didn't seem to have a problem putting your tongue in your mortal enemy's mouth the other day!"

"Don't, Swan," Regina warned, her voice dangerously low. But Emma was too riled up to heed the warning.

"Don't what? Acknowledge the fact that we kissed? Twice? Don't talk about it like a mature adult? Seriously, that's your gig, not mine, don't make me act like the grown up. That's not fair."

"No, Miss Swan, we are NOT talking about that."

"But why," Emma whined, "why are we not talking about that?"

"Because if we do then you might say it was a mistake! You might say it can't happen again! You might say you regret it…"

Emma was gobsmacked. Regina was worried that she would reject her? How could Regina think that? How could she not know that Emma was crazy about her?

"Some things are better left unsaid, so I just think…" Regina was rambling. Regina never rambled. So Emma did the only thing she could think of to shut her up, she closed the few inches of distance between them and pressed her lips to Regina's. At first Regina stiffened, but then she was kissing back with no less passion than the last couple of times. Eventually Emma reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Regina, I want to do that all the damn time. I don't want it to be something that just happens occasionally when we just can't fight it any longer. I want you."

"You do?" Regina whispered, and Emma felt her heart melt a little at the surprise she heard in her tone.

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me again. It's not like there's much else we can do while we're trapped in here…"

"Well, I don't know about that…" Regina practically purred, and Emma felt it straight between her legs.

She didn't know who moved first but suddenly they were kissing again, and that was all that really mattered. Emma felt Regina's hands slide up her thighs and cup her ass before moving higher and then slipping into the waistband of her jeans. Emma's hands had already found their way up under Regina's shirt and were caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, and inching ever higher.

Emma was never going to be able to get enough of this, enough of Regina. Kissing Regina felt like… It felt like falling.

Wait. No, they actually were falling!

Shiiiiiiiiiit!

They clung on to each other, hands still inside each other's clothing, as they tumbled out of the closet and on to the cabin floor. Emma landed first with Regina on top of her, her thigh still firmly in between Emma's legs.

Emma looked up into the shocked faces of Snow and Charming. Apparently the cavalry had arrived to rescue them, with impeccably bad timing, of course.

Well, this had been a fantastically literal way to come out to her parents, it had to be said.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Emma said sheepishly, "so uh, there's something I should probably tell you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to send me prompts, here or on [tumblr](http://magicsophicorn.tumblr.com).


End file.
